


Job Offer

by Yviinfinite



Series: Sherlock Has Ruined My Life [37]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader is a criminal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Moriarty has a job offer for you.





	Job Offer

You stared at the man in front of you. He had a blank look on his face, and you asked yourself how handsome he would look with a smile on his lips. Your fingers were kneading your wrists, which were just unbound by the man in front of you. The constant, nervous tapping of your foot echoed through the empty room. Finally you decided to speak up. "Who are-" You were interrupted by him. "I've been watching you" That sent shivers up your spine. 

He was a stalker? Your stalker? Had he seen you naked? Had he stood by your bed as you slept? You crossed your arms over your chest, the pounding of your heart ringing in your ears. Was he going to kill you? Or worse, was he going to keep you in the dark room with no chance of ever seeing your friends and family ever again? Your legs felt weak. What if he drugged you already?

"You set that house on fire after you killed that person" Your eyes widened. He knew? "I don't know what you're talking about", you lied, looking him straight in the face. "You can't lie to me. I was there the same night just to see the house go up in flames." He started pacing in the room, always keeping his eyes on you. Your eyes followed his ever move, mentally getting ready to fight. You uncrossed your arms and let them fall to your sides. "And who are you? Sherlock Holmes?" He laughed at that, lightly shaking his head. 

"You've heard about me." You were confused. He smirked a little. Suddenly you remembered. On a busy street in London, a person behind you saying something about a sociopathic criminal. "Jim Moriarty" He said it with you. You gulped. 

"I want to make you an offer" You raised your eyebrows. An Offer? "What offer?" He stalked towards your form, coming to a stop right before you. He played with a strand of your hair, twirling it around his finger in an innocent way. "I want you to work for me", he said, not taking his eyes off his hand. Finally he stepped back and left through the only door leading out of the room. He left it open, signalling you that you were free to leave as well.

The next weeks were crazy. Random messages appeared on your phone, all of them saying things like 'join me' or 'contact me' with a phone number. You started seeing Jim everywhere. In your favourite café, in the grocery shop, on the street. He was driving you insane. You had thought about calling the police, but you were sure they would find out about the crimes you committed.

After three weeks you snapped. You took a deep breath, clutching the phone in your shaky hand. You dialled the number. "Nothing?" You were dumbstruck. "I knew you were going to give in soon" Jim walked out of your bathroom, smiling. He walked up to you, and put his hands on your shoulders. "And you'll start your job right now"

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
